The Joker vs Pennywise/Rap Meanings
'The Joker:' In my first appearance, the Bat was supposed to slay me. (The Joker was actually killed in his first appearance in a Batman comic. In "The Return of the Joker", he fell off a building and accidentally stabbed himself in the chest. The Joker himself notes this to set up his next line.)’’ But I can’t be killed, that’s why they cast a Phoenix to play me! (He-he!) (Joker is rarely killed in any Batman media. He is also revived with other adaptations and other actors playing him, never truly dying. Joaquin Phoenix was casted to play Joker in another revival of the character in the 2019 ''Joker movie. Phoenixes the mythical creatures are known to revive from the dead.)'' I’m the harlequin of hate, the clown prince of crime. ‘(The Joker uses two of his nicknames from the comics both to introduce his fame and to lead into the next line.) You’re a sewer troll that Stephen King wrote between his lines! (A lot of the interactions with Pennywise in the books were made in the sewers, somewhere where a troll would sometimes live in fairy tales. The book has some bizarre scenes in it and Joker suggests King snorted cocaine lines when writing it.) (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) It’s like cocaine, you know what I said. (The Joker has a hatred of explaining jokes. He breaks character to lead into his next line.) I don’t know how any kind of joke could ever go over that head. (The phrase "joke going over the head" means someone missing the joke. Pennywise did not get Joker's cocaine joke, having him explain it. The Skarsgard version of the character has a giant forehead and Joker suggests it is almost impossible to go over it.) “They all float” says the quote. But your films, they all sink. ("You'll float too" and "we all float down here" are quotes from various IT mediums, most notably the 2017 movie. The Joker says that all ''IT ''films 'sink' (or fail), juxtaposing the infamous quote.) Oh and as far as Mr. King goes, I’m a Shining man, wink. (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) (Jack Nicholson portrayed the Joker in 1989's ''Batman. He also portrayed antagonist Jack Torrance in the 1980's adaptation of The Shining, based on another book written by Stephen King .)'' I make the Justice League look like just a bunch of super schlubs. (This is a reference to the story arc, Batman: Endgame, where the entire Justice League (cept Batman) was infected with the deadly Joker venom.) You lost to a herd of nerds who call themselves the Losers Club. (The Losers club is a group of kids who serve as the main protagonists of the IT franchise, and were the ones to defeat Pennywise. Joker is saying that Pennywise is weak enough to be defeated by children, while Joker has taken down some of the worlds strongest superheroes.) You’ll be gobbled up in Gotham, so stick to your small town. (TBA.) Where you’re renowned as the “if it’s brown, flush it down” clown. (TBA.) 'Pennywise:' Hiya, Jokey. You wanna rap? ("Hiya, Georgie. You want a balloon?" is a famous opening line from Pennywise when he meets a young boy Georgie after his boat swam down a sewer. Here, Pennywise is mimicing his own line, agreeing to rap against Joker.) Rap-rap-rap-rap-rap-rap. (Continuing from the previous line, when he tries to get Georgie in the sewer he says that there are pop corn that make pop sounds. Here, Pennywise is mimicing that moment, replacing pop for rap) Oh, why so serious? You’re supposed to be the man who laughs. ("Why so serious?" is a famous quote said by Heath Ledger's Joker in the movie The Dark Knight. "The Man Who Laughs" is a 1928 film about a travelling performer with a disfigured smile, which the character of The Joker was mostly based on. This is also a reference to Batman: The Man Who Laughs, a story arc succeeding Batman: Year One about Batman's first encounter with The Joker.) But those jokes were like your new movie. Aha! Mostly really sad. (The 2019 movie Joker features several scenes that depict The Joker living a sombre life.) (Beep beep!) You’re John Doe with my deadlights, you’re about to fall from a new height. (In the novel and 1990 television film adaptation, "beep beep Richie" was Richie's catchphrase and were used by Pennywise in a threatening way. John Doe is a name given to an individual when the true name of a person is unknown, which is the case for the Joker in the comics. Deadlights is the very life essence and the true form of Pennywise, It can blind his victims and robbed them of their conscious minds as It drove them insane. Pennywise here makes a pun on the phrase "deer in headlights". "Fall from a new height" might be referencing the most accepted backstory of The Joker, in which he falls from a catwalk into a tub of chemicals that severely alter his appearence.) John Doe may also be a reference to Batman the Telltale Series, where the Joker has the same name.) ‘Cause you’re weak and you’ve lost every fight to a knight who wears underwear over his tights. (Ha-ha-ha!) (TBA.) I haunt nightmares and I’m ruthless! (TBA.) This battle’s like poker, the Joker is useless. (TBA.) When he’s not in your cards, call me Arkham Asylum, I’m crazy with bars! (Continuing from the previous poker line, Pennywise says Joker is useless if the Joker (card) is not in your cards. Arkham Asylum is a fictional mental institution within the Batman universe. Pennywise says he is like the mental instinution because he is a crazy (place) with bars (jail bars/rap bars) Jack Nicholson played you just fine, but lately the class has declined: (Jack Nicholson played the Joker in the 1989 Batman movie. Pennywise is saying that compared to his performance, more recent actors like Jared Leto, have failed to properly portray the Joker.) Jared Leto came out trying to look like he was Tekashi 6ix9ine. (Jared Leto portrayed Joker in the 2016 movie ''Suicide Squad. His outfit included having a naked top that exposed the tattoos all over his body and colourful hair, something that also resembles a Hispanic rapper Tekashi 6ix9ine. The rapper is often criticized for doing outrageous things for attention, which is something that also can be related to Leto's portrayal of Joker.)'' So unless you’ve got a yummy younger brother, I think you’d better run. (Pennywise tells The Joker to leave unless he has a child with him. Pennywise kills and consumes children as part of IT's killing spree. Later, Pennywise claims that children is it's favorite food.) ‘Cause I’ve got 99 red balloons, bitch, and I dare you to take one! (Pennywise references the song "99 Luftballons" by the Geraman band Nena and requests Joker to take a balloon. Pennywise uses illusions of balloons to disorient and frighten people, often filling them with blood.)’ 'The Joker:' Go back in your well, you giggling sewer ginger. (TBA.) You lost to a turtle that wasn’t even a ninja. (TBA.) When I flow, I go Mark Ham with ill zingers. (Mark Hamil is an actor who portrayed Joker in the animated series and the video games. Joker makes a pun on his name saying he goes "Ham" (crazy) with "ill" jokes.) I steal the show like Bob Kane stole from Bill Finger. (Ha-ha-ha!) (Bob Kane and Bill Finger were the co-creators of Batman, however, Kane negotiated a contract with National Comics (the future DC Comics) that signed away ownership of the character in exchange for, among other compensations, a sole mandatory byline on all Batman comics (and adaptations thereof). Finger's name, in contrast, did not appear as an official credit on Batman stories or films until 2015.) I spit acid, be wowed! Every joke of mine sings. (TBA.) You’re “Three night lights and a clown” beat by the kid from Stranger Things. (TBA.) When I compare your antics to the fiendish schemes I ravel in; (TBA.) They pale like the moonlight you can dance with the devil in. (One of the most wellknown lines of Jack Nicholson's Joker is "you ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?".) 'Pennywise:' Pennywise likes the devil, we have so much fun together. Pennywise calls himself demonic, rebutting Joker's last line. But no one’s dying to play with Joker. Except for maybe Heath Ledger! (Heath Ledger portrayed Joker in the 2008 movie ''The Dark Knight. The actor infamously got into the role and experienced a lot of mental problems trying to get into the role, ultimately dying from overdose. It is often said that Ledger died because of how hard he got into playing the role of the Joker and therefore literally died to play him.)'' Puddin, you’re an embarrassment, I’ll beat you like you beat Harley Quinn. (Puddin is the nickname given to Joker by his right hand woman and love interest, Harley Quinn. The relationship between Joker and Harley is often portrayed as abusive, with Joker showing little care towards Harley and beating her in some continuities.) That purple suit is something you should only see Steve Harvey in! (Joker is famous for wearing a bright purple suit. Steve Harvey is an entertainer who is similarly famous for wearing a purple suit. Pennywise says the suit is silly for Joker and only suits comedian celebreties.) Ha-ha-ha! I feast on your fears! (TBA.) I’m the Derry Maine attraction every 27 years. (The IT franchise primarily takes place in Derry Maine, and Pennywise only appears every 27 years. Pennywise makes a play on the phrase Main attraction, by saying that whenever he appears, he's the main attraction of Derry Maine.) But you know what? I’ve got a secret. Shh! It’s like a very special toy. (TBA.) If you wanna kill a Batman, eat him when he’s a boy. (TBA.) 'The Joker:' Don’t you lay a finger on my Bat, you little freak! (TBA.) Or I will spend a whole week knocking out those prickled teeth. (He-he-he!) (TBA.) Tell your author for his next gangbang scene: (In Stephen King's IT book there is ''a scene where as children the Losers Club gets lost in the sewers and decide to have an orgy. They find their way out after engaging in the sexual intercourse. The scene was supposed to symbolise how the group was forced to mature as people to grow and leads into them being adults. However, the scene was met with a lot of obvious backlash and King said he regrets puting it in.)'' How about a little more PG and a lot less 13?! (PG13 is ''a rating by the ESRB put on properties apropriate for young teenagers. Joker says he would rather not have children engage in a sexual intercourse, especially since they are the age of 13.)'' Even I wouldn’t stoop to that kind of impropriety! (This is coming from ''a guy who broke a woman's legs, forever putting her in a wheelchair,raped her and then forced her father to watch the footage. If he says something is too far its seriously too far.)'' This is Earth, you space demon. We live in a society! (We Live in a Society, is an image macro series of memes featuring depictions of the DC Comics supervillain Joker accompanied by intentionally edgy or cringeworthy captions. The memes typically praise video game enthusiasts and criticize women named Veronica who friendzone them in favor of dating "jocks". Examples of the meme are frequently submitted to the Gang Weed Facebook page.) I’ve seen your movies so I know you don’t hurry. (TBA.) But I’ll shoo you down the drain so fast, they’ll call you Tim Scurry. (In the original IT miniseries, Pennywise is portrayed by Tim Curry.) Ask Robin if I drop bars, I take smiles and I leave scars! This is a reference to the 1988 Batman comic series "Batman: A Death in the Family" in which the Joker brutally murders Robin (Jason Todd) with a crowbar. Guards in Arkham will admit that the Joker just killed IT. (Ha-ha-ha!) (The "guards" continuing from "scars" in the last line creates a wordplay on the name of Pennywise's actor, Bill Skarsgard. Joker is often found confined within the Arkham Asylum, commiting many violent acts there. Joker makes a pun on the IT series name, saying he killed it/killed IT.) 'Pennywise:' Arkham? Ha! You stole that from H.P. Lovecraft. (TBA.) Who needs guards when you couldn’t even escape Cesar Romero’s mustache. (Cesar Romero portrayed the Joker in the 1960s' ''Batman TV series, where the Joker's face paint is painted over the actor's mustache.)'' You jester, I’m Montresor, ‘bout to make you my Fortunato. (TBA.) And seal this battle up like it was the Cask of Amontillado. (At the end of the Edgar Allan Poe story the Cask Of Amantillado, Monstresor seals Fortunato behind a brick wall. Nobody discovers his body until 50 years after the incident. This also may refer to the 27 years that Pennywise sleeps between his killings.) (Woo!) I spit January ember flames! (Woo!) You got beat by the Scooby Gang. (Woo!) (Pennywise claims that he spits fire. He then makes a reference to a Scooby Doo episode called "''The Caped Crusader Caper" where the Scooby-Doo gang successfully thwarts his plans and captures him. He also implies that he must be weak to have been beaten by the Scooby Gang.) '''I’m the John Wayne of John Wayne Gacys, the underground Clown Posse, my flow’s Insane.' (John Wayne is an actor known for portraying characters in Westerns that were cool and badass. Pennywise says he puts that coolness in the John Wayne Gacy - a real life serial killer who killed children and worked as a birthday clown, saying he is a killer clown. Insane Clown Posse is a rap group where Pennywise draws yet another connection of him being a clown. Since Pennywise lives in the sewers, he would be the underground version of it. Underground also means someone who speaks to the lower class people, and generally gets respect in the rap community.) Poster boy for missing persons posters, Joker’s gonna float with me. (TBA.) ‘Cause he just messed with the best wall-eyed rapper since the Notorious B.I.G. (Wu-ha-ha!) (American rapper Notorious B.I.G was infamous for being wall-eyed, a condition where his eyes faced the opposite directions. Skarsgard used wall-eyeing in the 2017 It movie as a way to scare the audience. Pennywise ends the battle with the famous laugh Tim Curry gave him in the 1990 version.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 6 Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Character trivia pages